Coach vs Big Smoke
Coach vs Big Smoke It's a Battle of husky black men who love food Who comes out on top? Wiz: When it comes to glutens of food Who can kick some ass these two will come to mind Boomstick: like Big Smoke the Clucken Bell destroyer Wiz: And Coach the Big black man with big black hands Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to Analyze their weapons, Armor and skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Coach (Cue Left 4 Dead 2 Theme) Wiz: Over the years there have been many great zombie killers Bs: Like Rick Grimes, Ash Williams, Frank West, & Daryl Dixon Bs: But non are as big or as hungry as COACH (Coach punches A zombie) Coach: THIS USED TO BE A NICE NEIGHBORHOOD Wiz: coach used to be... Well a coach Bs: Spending his days visiting his grandma, going to church, Hitting homers and eating pie Wiz: But all that ended when a mysterious flu infected the nation and soon the WHOLE WORLD Bs: Damn...... Wiz: Soon after this coach fought for survival along with 3 others Ellis, Nick, & Rochelle Bs: Together they stomped some serious Zombie ass taking out Tanks, Witches, Boomers, and Hunters Bs: Going through swamps, Wheat fields, even a Pretty sweet carnival. Wiz: Coach about 275 pounds of Pure badass, Able to tank be hit by Cars and Giant slabs of concrete Bs: He's also got a Rather huge Arsenal Bs: Shotguns, Sniper rifles, a grenade Launcher even a Frying pan! Wiz: Coach is able to hold his own against huge hordes of Zombies and come out on top and Strong enough to launch a zombie 7 feet in the air with a baseball bat (Coach hits Zombie with a baseball bat sending it into the air) Ellis: That's a HomeRun! Wiz: Coach is an Excellent survivor and has a never give up attitude if he sets his mind to something he's gonna do it weather you like it or not. Bs: Though he isn't invincible he can still be killed by anything a normal human can and is extremely reliant on team Work Wiz: But even with that Nothings gonna keep this Big Black man Down Coach: Ellis Shut it up Boy Ellis: ok Big Smoke (Cue San Andreas theme) Wiz: in San Andreas you gotta be tough and ready to kill to survive Bs: Yeah Especially when Even the cops will kill you for just taking a selfie! Bs: Gangs are Everywhere the only to get through the day is to be in one Wiz: Some people are just born into gangs, People like Big Smoke Bs: Big smoke is one of the most feared names in San Andreas and it's pretty hard to believe Wiz: Why so? Bs: This Big smoke: I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s one with cheese and a large soda Bs: He ate the whole thing, that probably the weirdest feat we've ever had on death battle that's over 8000 calories 3 Days worth of food! Wiz: Actually only the number 9 large, the number 7, the two number 45s one with cheese and a large soda was smoke's the rest was every one else's though that's still over 6000 calories but still impressive Bs: Big smoke is an impressive combatant able to take down multiple gang members with ease Wiz: He's got a baseball bat, Uzi, a combat shotgun, & a pistol, he's even got a bullet proof vest Bs: Though his arsenal is small that doesn't make him any less dangerous He even took on CJ in a fight to the Death! Wiz: Big Smoke's weight has been estimated to be 320 pounds so he's pretty heavy BS: And you'd think that would slow his roll HELL NO! HE'S FAST A F**K Wiz: And he can easily scare people He scared CJ with nothing but a baseball bat! Bs: Buuuuut he's still got his fair share of weaknesses, he's only human and has been Corrupted by money and power, and he may be fast on his feet but it doesn't take long for him to tier out Wiz: But if you think your gonna get away with fucking with him there's one thing you'll learn Big Smoke: ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS FOLLOW THE TRAIN CJ Pre Fight Wiz: Alright the combatents are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle K.O! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Hoppingclams343